Memory-Make Magic
Memory-Make (記憶造形, メモリー メイク, Memorī Meiku) is a Caster Magic, and a Molding Magic that, peculiarly, revolves around the use of memories. It is also classified as an Ancient Magic. Description Edit Memory-Make is an extremely unorthodox magic, at least, when its classification is considered. Unlike the traditional Molding Magic, Memory-Make does not tamper with a tangible element, such as Ice; rather, this magic involves with the manipulation of memories at their base form in order to create a variety of visibly disconnected effects that can be traced together to form a single root. This root is the fact that all the memories that can be manipulated by this magic are all sensations that can be felt and visualized by every person; essentially, they each correlate to one or more of the five staple senses: sight, sound, smell, taste, touch. This is the main difference between Memory-Make and any other form of memory controlling magic, as it relies completely on physical memory, rather than emotional memories, such as bonds with other people. Memory-Make revolves around the use of magical energy by the user as a medium to visualize these memories, and subsequently manipulate them in order to achieve a variety of effects. In particular, magical spells can be replicated and combined with others through one's precise control over the magical power they're replicating. In this case, Memory-Make allows the user to combine two or more spells together in order to create rather unique effects, each of which hold an extraordinary amount of power. This is generally due to the inability of the user to perform a spell directly at the level of power that the original mage might have possessed, as seen in the fight with Rufus Lore and Gray Fullbuster, where Gray had been capable of navigating through his Karma of the Burning Land without an extraordinary amount of effort. Also, Memory-Make has the ability to recreate physical sensations of individuals in a mirage-like manner, simply through projecting one's magic at the area which they noticed the memory came from; this involves an extremely high sensory perception and ability to memorize even the small nuances of an individual, such as heartbeats, footsteps and the like, something which the user trains in while learning this magic. In addition, the stance that one requires to use this magic actually has a notable significance. This stance channels magic into the brain, allowing the user to visualize the memories they wish to recreate, and allows them to do so with ease and speed. Finally, the user has the ability to "forget" magic that has been memorized by the user, and formed by another individual. This is done by, again, the formation of magical energy within the spell and tampering with it in a similar way that the user can construct memories. However, instead of constructing the spell, they completely destroy the formation of the spell in question, therefore allowing them to easily negate assaults on their person. Although, there are glaring weaknesses to this, as well as the memorization aspects of the magic. If a spell's formation is fast enough, or requires more power than the user of Memory-Make contains, it is unable to be successfully replicated or forgotten, therefore causing the user to, generally, fail in evading or blocking the assault at hand.